


Past in the Present

by satiredichotomy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiredichotomy/pseuds/satiredichotomy
Summary: He didn't know he liked to watch until it was right in front of him.





	Past in the Present

"Maybe you're just not thinking at it right," John suggested, leaning against a table.

"I'm thinking fine, Colonel," Rodney retorted. "I've had the gene for over a year now, I know how to use it and I don't need your help to turn this on."

"Fine, be that way," John casually replied.

"I will! As it happens, we find lots of things that don't immediately work. Radek's checking the database to see if there are any notes pertaining to it and if not, then we'll move on to the next item," he explained, gesturing at his colleague.

At that moment, Radek let out an enthusiastic "Aha!"

"Did you find something?" Rodney asked quickly.

"I think so. There's not a lot of information, just a short description. It seems to be a lie detector of some kind," Radek trailed off as he stared at his laptop more intently.

"Lie detector?" John repeated. "Well, maybe we should just test it out…"

"What? Or maybe we shouldn't, because if I lie then I could end up dead or whatever the Ancients felt was a suitable punishment!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Well, then you'll have to tell the truth, won't you?" John said mischievously. "So have you ever done so much as kissed Colonel Carter?" he continued.

Rodney gaped. "What kind of question is that?" But before John could prompt him to answer the question, a display formed in the air. The fuzzy screen slowly cleared to show an image straight from Rodney's memory - of the lovely Samantha Carter kissing his cheek at the SGC.

John raised his eyebrows. "That's certainly a novel way to make sure that someone is telling the truth." He glanced at Rodney but looked away quickly.

"Perhaps not so novel, Colonel," Radek interjected. "I have read reports about a similar memory device that was used on SG-1."

Rodney nodded but didn't speak while he frantically tried to think OFF at the device. The chaste kiss was one thing, but he had other things in his head that would only lead to disaster if publicly aired. He tried not to think about them, but it was futile. It was one of those situations where the less he tried to think about something, the more he ended up thinking about it.

"Huh," he said.

He saw Radek look at him curiously.

"This seems to be a bit more advanced than the device SG-1 was subjected to. I'm clearly still thinking," he explained, nodding in the direction of where the screen had been before it dissolved away. "But it hasn't reappeared. I think it only responds to direct questions."

He could almost see John sigh with relief.

Kavanagh snorted from across the room. "If that's the only kiss you've got to show, then I guess there's no point in asking if you've ever slept with the woman?"

Rodney winced and carefully didn't look at Sheppard as the screen began to show standard SGC quarters. Sam looked thoroughly dishevelled as she sprawled on the bed, with Rodney comfortably between her legs. The screen zoomed in to show only her face, although her expression was enough for Rodney to tell exactly when he slid into her, when he reached down to flick at her clit, when she came, when he came.

He could feel his cheeks burn and could only be thankful that the thing hadn't shown a full body shot. The room had fallen silent and seeing as he was no closer to turning the device off, he barked at them all. "What are you are all staring for? This is not some kind of porn show and I hope it goes without saying that none of this leaves this lab. And don't ask me any more questions!"

Rodney watched as his scientists straightened up and nodded their acknowledgment, all without looking at him. "Radek! Do the notes in the database say anything about turning it off?"

"Sorry, Rodney," came the distracted response from behind a laptop. "Have not found anything yet."

John quietly cleared his throat. "Perhaps it would be best if you went to your quarters until you can find a way to turn it off. Radek will let you know if the database comes up with something."

Rodney focused on John for the first time since the sex scene aired, so to speak. His face was slightly flushed and a notepad was now casually being held in front of his groin. Oh.

"Yes, that does actually sound like a decent suggestion, for a change. Radio if me if you find anything," he instructed Radek, and left with the device in one hand and John at his side.

Rodney breathed a sigh of relief as they entered his quarters. They hadn't run into anyone on their way over and now it didn't matter what John asked because he didn't really have any secrets to hide from him, anyway.

"So… when did you and Colonel Carter, y'know," John trailed off.

Rodney blinked. In all the embarrassment and paranoia over future embarrassment, he'd completely forgotten that John - the guy he was sleeping with - had just watched him having sex with someone else.

"When we were on Earth," he replied straightforwardly. "You know, when we went back after the Wraith siege. It was before you and I started," he gestured quickly in explanation. "It was only a one time thing."

"Oh, yeah, of course," John replied, as if there had never been any doubt. Then he tilted his head as if he'd gotten an idea, and looked at Rodney speculatively. "So, while we're waiting for Radek to come up with something, how about an experiment?"

Rodney knew that look a little too well. He sighed as the screen popped up again, this time to show his response when he'd first met that look - when John had suggested shooting his leg upon discovery of the personal shield, and he'd enthusiastically agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

John looked inquisitively at the screen but let it go. He moved in close and kissed Rodney until he was breathless. Then he pulled back and whispered, "What was it like the first time we fucked?"

Rodney drew in a breath as the screen came to life again. He watched himself be pulled to the bed by the John on screen and felt the real John slowly tug his clothes off.

"It's an interesting change from traditional voyeurism," he teased.

John gave him a wicked grin. "But I have a feeling we'll enjoy it, don't you?"

END


End file.
